Freaky Friday
by BulletStrong
Summary: When Calleigh and Natalia switch bodies, and have no idea how to switch back, chaos starts. Will they get closer? Will they figure things out about each other that bring them closer together? Is Jakes cutthroat step sisters going to kill Cal? E/C, R/N
1. The Dates

**Pairings: E/C - R/N.  
Spoilers: None.  
Author: Angela (BulletStrong)**

**Summary: When Calleigh and Natalia switch places,will they see how hard each other's lives really are? and will they become closer?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Eric and Ryan. If only dreams came true.**

* * *

BEEP! The DNA results were done.

"Joe Rizzorio was the man holding the murder weapon." Natalia said as she traced her finger over the black typed letters on the sheet.

"I was so sure that DNA would belong to the husband, Nick Lesli." Calleigh stated, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, Cal." Natalia looked at the sheet again as Calleigh sighed.

"Thanks Natalia." Calleigh walked off and for some reason Natalia felt bad, even though she couldn't change the DNA. Natalia started on her next batch of work. Ryan scrolled in and tapped his index and middle finger onto Natalia's shoulder.

"Hey Ryan!" Natalia turn her head around.

"Hey, Natalia, do you have my results yet?"

"Um...ya... they're on that table over there." Natalia pointed her finger north, to a small glass table in the corner.

"Thanks...," Ryan said but stayed planted to the spot by the table, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"YES!" Natalia coughed when she noticed how fast she responded.

* * *

Calleigh was walking down the hall. She looked to the left to see Valera doing her thing. Calleigh sighed again as she entered her ballistics lab, but she perked up as soon as she saw that gorgous Cuban.

"Hey Hot Stuff!" Calleigh smiled.

"Hey Cal," Eric laughed, "My ballistics Results?"

"Go Fish! I'm sorry. I haven't had time to do it, between the case and Stetler on my ass, I'm going crazy!"

"ha! Calm down Calleigh," he smiled, "Can you start now?"

"Of course! I'll get right on it!" Calleigh turned to start.

"Unless you'd like to go out with me in an hour?" Eric said as fast as he could.

"Let's go!" Calleigh dropped the gun and ran out the room, dragging Eric with her.

* * *

**More to come.  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
-B.S**


	2. The Big Bang Fight

"Where are we going?" Natalia asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"A Chinese restaurant on Sunset Avenue." Ryan laughed as he turned the steering wheel.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Calleigh asked Eric as they waited in traffic.

"A Chinese restaurant on Sunset Avenue. Does that car in front of us look like Ryan's?" Eric asked, squinting to see the license plates but another car came into the lane and blocked the view.

"No, it can't be Ryan. He's at a scene." Calleigh responded.

* * *

"Ryan, aren't you supposed to be at a scene?"

"Ya, but Horatio covered for me. Hey, does that look like Eric's car behind us?" Ryan asked, lifting himself to see the mirror better but a car came into the lane behind him.

"Nah, Eric was waiting for Calleigh to give him his results." Natalia stated, smiling at Ryan.

* * *

Eric and Calleigh walked into the red colored restaurant. There was red lanterns hanging from the roof, but that must be why the place is called 'The Red Lantern.' A waiter came up to them and showed them to a booth table. They talked about their cases until the same waiter came and they placed their orders.

"This place is fancy." Calleigh smiled as Eric covered her hand with his.

* * *

Natalia and Ryan had started eating when she remembered something.

"I have to call Calleigh and tell her the bad news." Ryan nodded as Natalia walked up the steps that were to their left and she walked down the hall. She opened a door and sat down on a chair. She pressed the number 3 to speed dial Calleigh.

* * *

Calleigh's phone when off and Calleigh apologized to Eric. She stood up and walked up the stairs that were to their right. The stairs were the only thing separating Eric and Ryan's tables. Once Calleigh reached the top of the stairs, Ryan turned around but only saw the stairs with no one on it. Calleigh walked down the hall and stood in front of the door that Natalia was on the other side of.

"Calleigh Duquense."

"Calleigh, it's me, Natalia." Natalia said as she twisted her dress with her fingers.

"What do you want?" Natalia was surprised by Calleigh's tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natalia spit out without thinking about it.

"I'm on a date, something you wouldn't know about! What do you want?!" This got Natalia upset.

"Maybe, I don't go on dates because my job keeps me from going on them!"

"Well, you're_ just_ a lab rat! I have to work in the field and I have little problems,_ LIKE YOU_!" Now it was on. They were yelling at each other with pure hate. The owner of the restaurant watched and defiantly heard the fight. She smiled because she knew what she was going to do to fix this...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
Hope you liked!  
-B.S**


	3. EarthQuake!

The fight got heated then Calleigh realized where she was and that Eric was downstairs waiting for her, so she hung up.

"Calleigh! Calleigh..," Natalia stood up and opened the door, she saw Calleigh a few feet from her, "Stop right there"  
Calleigh turned around but instead of yelling, she was surprised, but then she realized that she was standing in front of the woman who was insulting her a few minutes ago. It started again but their yelling was cut off but the owner of the restaurant,

"Fortune cookie?" The owner tipped her body towards them and smiled. Natalia and Calleigh looked at each other, confused.

"Now isn't the best time." Natalia responded, coldly. Calleigh looked at her incredulously .How could she talk to someone in that tone? Natalia seems to take her anger out on other people. That's the icing on the cake.

"Now good time." She said, her Chinese accent very thick. She started speaking chienese, motioning her hands between the women until Natalia had an outburst.

"Fine!" Natalia snatched the cookie from the silver tray, on the other hand, Calleigh smiled and politely took it off the lovely platter. The woman walked away smiling, knowing what was going to happen, and happy about it. Natalia took one look at Calleigh and ran back into the room. Calleigh wasn't going to let this go, she ran to the door, pounding her fist against it and yelling the other woman's name. Finally, Calleigh gave up and sat on the little chair in the hall. Without each of them knowing, they opened the Fortune cookie at the same time and began to read the fortune,

"A Journey Soon Begins. It's Prize Reflected In Another's Eyes. When What You See Is What You Lack, Then Selfless Love Will Change You Back." They both read at the same time off the small white sheet that was in the Chinese cookie.

"Whatever." Natalia whispered and shook her head, but soon stopped when the ground started to shake, things falling off the walls. Natalia was holding on to the dresser that was next to her, her only concern was Calleigh though. Calleigh, on the other side of the door, was holding on to the door. When the ground was stable again, Natalia opened the door and hugged Calleigh.

"Are you okay?" Natalia whispered.

"Ya. You?" Calleigh asked. Natalia nodded and let out a sigh.

"An Earthquake... in Miami?" Natalia shook her head, "Ryan is probably pissing his pants right now."

Realization hit hem, "Ryan and Eric." They ran down the hall and down the stairs, to their surprise, everything was perfect. Nothing was on the floor, no one was in panic. They looked at each other and ran their separate to their dates.

"Eric. Did you feel that?" Calleigh asked, looking around.

"Feel what?"

"There was an Earthquake." Calleigh said. Natalia was saying the same exact thing to Ryan, but both of them thought the women were crazy. They left without the men knowing each were there. Calleigh and Natalia were in for a real surprised.

* * *

The switch is next!  
**-B.S**


	4. Switch! Are You Ready?

"Wake up Miami! It's me DJ Sk..." Calleigh slammed her fist onto the alarm clock.

"Since when do I have a circular alarm clock?" Calleigh asked herself, still half asleep. She opened her eyes for a second and then tried to fall asleep again. She flew up and was fully awake.

"What am I doing at Natalia's," Calleigh asked herself. She got out of the bed and walked down the hall, "Natalia!"

No one answered. Calleigh sat on the couch and layed her hands on her knee's. _'Oh My Lord, I don't remember getting a tan!'_

Calleigh ran upstairs and stood in front of the mirror for over 10 minutes.

_**"I'M NATALIA!"**_ Calleigh screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Bang!** Natalia flew up and bumped her head on a table.

"Ow!" Natalia was holding on to her head as hard as she could. She noticed that she hit her head on a small nightstand table, but Natalia has a dresser type of nightstand. She stood up, noticing she wasn't in her house.

"Why am I in Calleigh's place?" Natalia looked in the mirror but she couldn't believe it. She put her hands on her stomach _'This isn't mine.'_ Moved her hands to her thighs _'This isn't mine.'_ Finally she moved her hands to her ass _'This is defiantly not mine.'_

Someone was knocking at the door, loudly. Natalia walked to the front door, and looked through the peep hole. Calleigh or Natalia or is it Calleigh. Calleigh being Natalia? She opened the door and let... _her_... in.

"What's going on? Why am I you? Why are you me?," Calleigh asked walking to her kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She pointed at Natalia, "You need to get a coffee machine."

"So... I'm in your body and your in my body." They women looked at each other and for a moment they felt normal but noticed that they switched bodies without knowing how to get back to normal. They screamed and hugged each other, knowing what was coming.

"What are we going to do?" Natalia asked as she released her hold on Calleigh. Calleigh bit her lip and thought for a second. If they went to the hospital saying _'We switched body's, please help us'_, they would send them to an institution for being crazy.

"We're going to be each other." Calleigh said slowly.

"I'm going to be you and you're going to be me." Natalia nodded.

"Are _you_ ready?" They said at the same time.

* * *

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!  
_**-B.S**_


	5. Never

"Hey Calleigh." Eric smiled as he walked into the ballistics. He stopped smiling when he saw her struggling to shoot the gun, and when she did shoot she missed the target by a mile, "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." Natalia said back, still struggling with the gun. She started to talk to herself, telling herself that she could do this, that it couldn't be that hard. She kept looking at the gun and put it down carefully but while trying to put it down, she pulled the trigger and Eric and 'Calleigh' ducked. When they came back they saw that she hit the target perfectly, "That wasn't that hard."

Eric decided aganist staying.

* * *

Calleigh had DNA spilling out of her ears when Ryan walked in. He came in to see her going crazy. When she saw Ryan she said,

"DNA?" She said sarcasticly.

"Ya."

"Oh great, Cause I'm not already going crazy," She sighed, "So many samples, so little brain."

She closed her eyes and Ryan started to talk about his case but he didn't realize that 'Natalia' was sleeping. He explained most of the case but when he realized she wasn't paying attention he added,

"And I'm not wearing any pants right now." But still no response. He stood up and walked to the door. He turned and threw a paper ball at her and she woke up. Ryan bumped into Eric.

"Sorry man." Eric apoligized.

"It's cool." They started to walked down the hall. Ryan turned to Eric and told him everything that happen with Natalia and Eric said that Calleigh was acting wierd too. They kept walking and told each other what happen to them.

"Calleigh has the best aim I've ever seen but she completely missed and it was like she was affraid of the gun." Eric shoke his head. Calleigh never missed. _Never_. She would win the olympic gold for shoot-offs. Thank Goodness she has that aim or he could've been dead right now. It was four years ago. They were walking to find their cars in the parking lot, even though Eric knew exactly where his was, he just wanted to be with Calleigh. They were close to his car but stopped dead in their tracks when a teenage kid came out run with a gun and was about to shoot when Calleigh pulled out her gun and shot the running teenager in the leg. The kid surived and luckily, so did they.

"... And Natalia is the fastest DNA tester ever, but I've been waiting forever for my results. Natalia never takes forever. _Never_." Ryan looked at the ground.

"It's like they switched bodies." Eric added.

* * *

**-B.S**


	6. Natalia's Date?

"Calleigh, This is a big problem!" Natalia exclaimed as she paced back and forth. Natalia remembered that Ryan was going to pick her up that night for a date.

"Natalia, Calm Down," Calleigh placed her hand on Natalia's shoulder, "I'll just go on the date for you."

"Don't kiss him." Calleigh made a face and said 'ew'. Natalia stood there and realized that they only had one hour to get ready for the date.

"C'mon." They walked upstairs so Calleigh could take a shower, get dressed, and apply make-up. She ended up wearing a little black dress and gold hoops. The dress reached the knees but then the left side slipped to under her knee. Natalia left and Calleigh waited for Ryan to ring the door bell. Calleigh was nervous but why? She wasn't nervous when she went out with Eric. _Eric_. He looked _**so**_ cute that night. Those tight jeans and tee-shirt. _'Focus Calleigh'_ she thought to herself as she drummed her fingers on her lap. The doorbell rang and she breathed out as she stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Nat." Ryan greeted, his hand waving at her. Calleigh wondered if Natalia had a nickname for him. She just gave it a guess.

"Hey Ry." Calleigh linked arms with Ryan and they walked to his car. He opened the car door for her and she gave him a fake smile. She had nothing against Ryan but he wasn't her type. She loved Eric so much. She can't see any other man in his spot. Ryan got into the drivers seat and put the keys into the ignition.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and they off on their way.

* * *

"I had a great time, Ry." Calleigh didn't lie. He was a gentlemen the whole night and he was funny.

"Me too." Ryan waited. He slipped his hand onto hers. He leaned in close and he was an inch away when she turned her head slightly so he kissed her cheek. She saw his face and came up with a quick excuse,

"Cold sore." She smiled and he bought it. He smiled and walked away, slipping his hand out of hers. She waved as he drove away. Calleigh entered Natalia's house and plopped down on the couch. She picked up the phone and called Natalia to tell her everything.

"Hey Cal. How did it go?" Natalia asked very nervously.

"It went great. He didn't suspect a thing." Calleigh smiled. Natalia let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you ki..."

"Nooo!" Calleigh said quickly, "I moved my head so he kissed my, _your_, cheek."

"Great." She sighed again. Natalia spent the last three hours worrying that Ryan would find out that they switched bodys.

"I'll see you at work?" Calleigh phrased it as a question.

"Ya. See ya." Natalia smiled as she clicked the red button on the phone that reads 'end'.

"How long can we keep this up?" Calleigh sighed.

* * *

**-B.S**


	7. Telling The Boys

Calleigh and Natalia went to the mall that sunny Saturday morning. The helped each other pick out things. They went to five stores before Natalia got hungry, so they went to a small deli at the corner. They set there bags down and Calleigh asked Natalia what she wanted. Natalia looked around, she hadn't been to a mall in a while. Calleigh sat down and handed Natalia her food, and they started to talk.

"So? How's DNA treating you?" Natalia asked with a knowing smile. Calleigh looked up at Natalia's smile and couldn't help but smile too. Calleigh was quiet and started to think about how she had an outburst on Valera.

"I think Valera is scared of you now," Natalia laughed and covered her face with her left hand, "What about bullets? How they treating you?"

"Well, I've had three close-to-death experience's today." Natalia giggled, remmembering Eric's face when the bullet ricocheted off every object in the room and then hit the target. Calleigh shoke her head.

"Should we tell them?" Natalia sighed, referring to Eric and Ryan.

"You know what? I think we should." Natalia perked up and said,

"Really?"

"Ya, I just hope they don't think we're crazy." Calleigh looked up to see people walking on the see-through floors. Eric always believed Calleigh, no matter how crazy her theory's were, but telling him that Natalia and herself switched bodys might just push him over the edge. Ryan was a different story, he was going to be the hard one to convince. Natalia was lost in her own thoughts as well, but she didn't have worries, she was excited. Calleigh looked back down at Natalia. They finished eating and grabbed their bags and got on the escalator to go to the third floor. The rest of the shopping was for accesories and shoes. They walked to the car and Calleigh started to drive as Natalia called Eric and Ryan to tell them to go to Calleigh's place. Calleigh parked the car in the parking lot and they carried the bags upstairs and waited for the men to arrive.

The bell rang and Natalia answered. It was Eric. He waved to them and then sat down. They sat in silence while they waited for Ryan, but Eric was getting curious.

"Who are we waiting for?" Eric asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ryan." Calleigh answered, short and sweet. The familiar bell rang again and Calleigh got up this time to answer. Ryan was confused when he saw Natalia and Eric there too.

"Hey!" He said happily as he sat next to Eric. Natalia and Calleigh stood and looked at them both.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Calleigh said

"Okay." Eric said, slowly.

"Natalia and I_..._"

* * *

I'm going to leave it there.  
Hope you liked it!  
**-B.S**


	8. He's Sharp

"Natalia and I...," Calleigh was frozen, "Natalia tell them!"

Calleigh hide behind Natalia. Natalia smiled nervously and watched the flickering light of thunder flash and then watched it disappear into the grey sky. She started to think. Will they think their crazy? They might believe us because of Calleigh, She's so rational, why would she make this up? She opened her mouth and closed it again. She felt Calleigh elbowing her in the back so she opened her mouth again. Natalia swallowed hard and spit out,

"Calleigh and I switched places!" She ran behind Calleigh, "Tell 'em Cal!"

Eric looked at them but said nothing, his eyes switching between Calleigh and Natalia. Ryan ,on the other hand, started to laugh his ass off. Ryan stood up and flopped down on the couch again.

"We should enroll you guys in a creativity class!" Ryan was now holding his side with one hand and poking Calleigh and Natalia with the other, "Right Er...Eric?"

"I believe you." Eric stood up and hugged Calleigh. Natalia smiled and Ryan opened his eyes real wide.

"Let me get this straight...You believe that they switched places? Ha! I don't believe it for a minute." Ryan fixed his jacket.

"Why? Why would they lie?," Eric looked at Ryan bewildered, "This explains why they were acting so weird. Natalia can't shoot for shi..."

"Eric!"

"Well it's true!" Eric laughed. Everyone's eyes went to Ryan and they waited for him to response.

"Prove it." Natalia walked up to him.

"Your birthday is January 3. Your middle name is Jonathan and you have a older sister named Priscilla." Natalia folded her arms and lifted her left eyebrow.

"Natalia?" Ryan tilted his head.

"He's Sharp." Calleigh whispered to Eric.

* * *

Sorry I took so long. I had a writers block and I was then overloaded with homework! Double Whammy! Oh Well, Please Review!  
**-B.S**


	9. Strange Man

"It feels so great to have that secret off my shoulders!" Natalia smiled as she rubbed her neck. No more secrets, no more lies, no more shooting range for Natalia, which made her smile grow bigger.

"Natalia, you do realize that you still have to be Calleigh at work. We know the secret but Horatio, Valera, Alexx... They know nothing. So until you guys figure out where you put those fortunes and find out how to switch back... Your stuck," Eric explained, "But don't worry Nat, I'll help you out in the ballistics lab, so you don't injury or possibly kill someone."

"Ya, and I'll help you out ,Calleigh, with the DNA or else all the murderers will never be convicted because there was no DNA."

Calleigh stuck her tongue out at Ryan, who had Natalia on his arm, and they all started to laugh. Eric's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. It read _'Caine'_. He flipped open his phone and greeted Horatio. They stopped walking and waited for Eric, so they could continue their journey around the mall.

"No problem H," Eric hung up the phone and nodded his head toward Ryan, "Natalia, you're going to need to let Ryan's arm out of your death grip."

"Why?" Natalia asked, smiling slightly.

"Horatio wants Ryan and I at a crime scene on Wilson Ave. A woman and a teenage girl were stabbed to death in their house. How depressing for a sunny Sunday, but that's what you get for being a CSI." Eric clipped his phone back onto his pants. Ryan kissed Natalia goodbye and Eric did the same with Calleigh. The men walked off but the women started to walk again.

"I do feel better now... now that they know." Calleigh smiled as she slowly chewed on the last piece of her soft pretzel.

"Me too!" Natalia exclaimed as they sat down on a bench that was positioned in front of a build-a-bear workshop. Natalia looked at the kids playing on the playground as she slurped her blueberry icee. Calleigh noticed a man at the corner that kept staring at her. He had a bald head, a shiny bald head but he cover that flaw with a tattoo, he was too far away to know what it was but she knew it was an animal of some sort. He had cold, empty blue eyes. His chest was the size of Texas and Montana put together.

"Natalia." Calleigh whispered.

"Yeah." Natalia whispered in the same manner.

"There's a man at the corner, He keeps staring at me, and he looks familiar," Natalia looked straight at him, "Don't look! But do you see him!"

"Calleigh! If I _can't_ look, how can I _see_ him!?"

"Fine, but look quickly." Calleigh whined. Natalia was slick and was able to look at him without causing suspicion.

"He's checking you out Calleigh!" Natalia let out a little giggle.

"He's been checking me out for the past hour. He's freaking me out, Nat." Calleigh said nervously.

"Ok... Lets go!" Natalia and Calleigh walked at a fast pace out of the mall and got to their cars and drove to Natalia's apartment. They set down their purses and sat on the couch and watched their boyfriends on the television, Trying to forget all about that man at the mall.

* * *

Hope you liked it!  
**-B.S**


	10. Cruella, Ezma, and Elsa

"Boss." The tattoo man walked through the blue beaded strings hanging from the door. Tattoo man stood at the edge of his bosses desk, his sweaty left hand was in a tight fist. _I Don't Care_ by Fall Out Boy was flowing out of the speakers that were hanging at the corner of the black colored walls. The man sitting in the red leather chair finally spoke up,

"Scorpio, What you got for me?" The tattoo mans name was really Angel Venturi but they called him Scorpio because his tatto was a scorpian. Scorpio wiped the sweat from his forehead off with the back of his right hand, then let his hand rub his eyes. He shoved his hands into the dark-shaded jeans.

"She was hangin' with BoaVista today." Scorpio said with a thick Spanish accent.

"BoaVista? Only?" The man in the chair said, still facing the wall, away from Scorpio. As the boss spoke, Scorpio sang along to the song by FOB.

"No... First it was BoaVista, Delko, Wolfe, and Duquense." Scorpio took his hand out of his front jean pockets and folded his arms across his leather jacket covered chest.

"The whole Brady Bunch."

"Looks like it." Scorpio laughed softly. The boss nodded his head and threw a stack of money over his shoulder at Scorpio. Scorpio caught it and asked the boss if he needed him to spy on Calleigh anymore.

"Nah... Cruella, Ezma, and Elsa got it from here." Jake Berkley smiled as he thought of his cutthroat step sisters.

Cruella Sinister has always been evil. When she was a child she used to cut the heads off of Barbie dolls, and in Pre-K she almost choked a kid to death because he wouldn't give her the glue stick. Cruella had black hair that was SO black that it looked blue like her eyes. She was a lean girl, smart too but she uses her mind for evil things like murder and robberys. When she got older, about 15 years old, They called her Cruella DeVil, which she hated so much! Everytime someone would call her that, she would kill them in her mind. At the age of 20, She actually started to work for the police department but when her older brother **(Jake is three years older than her)**, asked her to help him steal money from Miami-Dade, she agreed and ever since then she has been a serial killer, most gruesome murders you will ever see in your life. Cruella is now 29.

I'm not going to say that Ezma Sinister is better than Cruella, kindness wise, cause she isn't. Ezma had the most beautiful voice in her middle school. She signed up for Drama club and dance club. She was a cheerleader, she was popular, she was amazing beautiful with her Black-Violet hair and ocean blue eyes. What could be wrong with her life? Her mother abused her and her father raped her on a daily basis, but that started when she was 16. Her life just when down from there. Her mother once hurt her so bad that she broke both of her legs and they kicked her off the cheerleading team. She went a whole social status down, then she got pregent with her fathers child. They started to call her _'EZ to get in bed'_. She was the loser now. When she turned 18, she killed her parents with a machete, while they were awake. There wasn't enough evidence to convict anyone, Ezma cleaned up after herself and her now dirty hands. Cruella was so happy about her parents _disappearance_. Ezma is now 25.

Elsa Sinister was the one who really hated the killings. She was usually the watch out. She was the funny, kind, nice person but she knew that her sisters were popular and they were mean and cruel people, so she changed to be popular. She's been following her sisters for years, wanting to be like them in everyway. Sooner or later she began to like the killing part and became just as bad as Cruella and Ezma. At the age of 21, she killed her boyfriend that was cheating on her. Elsa is now 23.

"Okay boss. Glad I could help." Scorpio walked out of the room as Jake called his step sister.

"Girls, I need your help." Jake smiled evily.

* * *

Sorry but Jake adds to this story! You'll see!  
You're going to love Cruella, Ezma, and Elsa!  
**-B.S**


	11. Interesting Things

"Hey Cal!" Natalia called to her friend as she opened her apartment door. Natalia had just found out that there was going to be a Halloween on that Saturday, and she was going to convince Calleigh to go with her.

"Ya!" Calleigh called from the stairs as she climbed down them. Calleigh had been wondering what she was going to do this Halloween. Calleigh never did anything on Halloween when she was a child, She was too busy taking care of her brothers since her parents were too upset or drunk all the time so she had no life when she was a child.

"You'll never believe what's going to happen this Saturday!" Natalia screeched as she dropped herself on the couch. Calleigh sat next to her and smiled widely, "This Saturday there's going to be a Halloween party at _Vinces Party Lounge_. I hear this party is going to be the best of all Halloween party's because Stetler had set a separate bank account that he started in January to buy expensive decorations this time. He only did this because his favorite holiday is Halloween!"

"Breath Nat!" Calleigh giggled.

"Will you go with me pretty please! We'll have SO much fun!" Natalia folded her hands together, her face in a pleading position.

"Yes, I will go with you Nat." Natalia stood up and started to dance.

* * *

"Jeez Cruella, when did we start to take commands from Jake?" Ezma crossed her arms.

"He's paying me... I mean us." Cruella answered as she brushed her long black hair with a her favorite silver comb that had a red ruby on the middle of it, that was given to her by her evil uncle.

"Look how big my head looks!" Elsa stated as she looked at herself on a spoon. Ezma turned to look at her,

"Shut up Elsa...," Ezma turned back around to look at her twin sister, "Cruella, Why does he want us to kill his Ex-Girlfriend?"

"Don't know, Don't really care." Cruella passed the comb to Elsa, and she put it in a silver box with soft lining on the inside, There was a snake on the top. That was the family crest.

"Let's go shopping." Cruella said as she slid her arms through the holes in her black jacket. Elsa put more black lipstick on,

"Why?" Ezma asked, standing at the door, car keys hanging on her finger.

"We have to shop for Halloween costumes." Cruella smiled.

"Why don't we just look through your closet, I bet there's some interesting things in there." Elsa giggled. Cruella laughed sarcastically as she turned off the lights.

* * *

Next is the party! Going to be some trouble!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
**-B.S**


	12. The Sinister Sisters Are Here!

Natalia banged her finger's on the table as she sang along to the song pouring out of the speakers. It was an oldie but it made her smile. _'Witch Doctor' _by Ray Stevens. Calleigh couldn't help but smile. Eric and Ryan were clapping and laughing.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long while!" Calleigh yelled over the music and everyone nodded in return. Calleigh saw something sparkle in the table across the room, so she took a glance but soon did a double take. She saw a pin in the hair of a woman with black hair. She _knew_ that hair. There was something about that pin in that hair that she knew. A snake was on the pin. oh no! A snake! The Sinister Sisters!

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Nat." Calleigh grabbed her friends hand and lead her to the bathroom. Once they were in there Calleigh spun around.

"What's wrong Cal? Is there something wrong with your French Maid costume?" Calleigh shoke her head no quickly and took a deep breath, getting ready for the long explanation about how she knew the sisters.

"There's three woman out there that wanna kill me..." Natalia cut her off with a _'What?'_

"Listen," Calleigh grabbed Natalia's shoulders, "Jake has three step sisters. They're evil... murderous. I knew this would happen! When I broke up with Jake, he seemed fine with it but he kept calling and telling me he loved me. I never called him back, and that upset him. He left one more message... A nasty one."

"What did it say?" Natalia asked.

"All I remember him saying was 'Watch The Snake'. I know he means his sisters were coming for me when he commanded them to and now the sister are here." Calleigh bit her lip.

"Where are they? Cause I'm gonna kick their little murderous asses!" Natalia began to take her earrings off.

"Nat, believe me when I say this... You _can't_kick their asses." Calleigh rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. They stuck their heads out of the bathroom and Calleigh pointed them out. The song switched and Eric was watching Ryan dance. Calleigh walked out, trying not to let any of the sisters see her, but she went unsuccessful because Ezma caught a glimpse of her and whispered to Cruella. The tall, lean woman, Calleigh knew as Elsa, stood and walked to the stage and asked the DJ something and he smiled and nodded.

Calleigh sat back down and started to drink her fruit punch and pretended like nothing was wrong until the next karaoke song came. _'Cruella De Vil'_and of course Cruella stood up and her beautiful voice (that Calleigh envied) started to sing as Ezma and Elsa walked toward her, pushing everything out of their way.

**_Cruella, Cruella De Vil _**

**_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will _**

**_Cruella, Cruella De Vil _**

**_To see her is to take a sudden chill _**

**_Cruella, De Vil_**

**_She's like a spider waiting for the kill_**

**_Cruella De Vil..._**

Calleigh stood and ran with The Sinister Sister right behind her...

* * *

You'll have to wait and see what happens!  
AHHHHHH!  
**-B.S**

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	13. Darkness

"There's no use in running Calliegh!" Ezma laughed. Natalia kept running as fast as she could in those heels. It was an unfair advantage, the sisters were wearing sneakers and she was wearing 4 inch heels.

"I'm not Calleigh!" Natalia cried out. Elsa snickered.

"Right!" Ezma laughed. Cruella had been running on the other side of the street but had crossed and slid to trip Natalia and she did. Natalia fell face forward onto the hard, uneven cement. Natalia closed her eyes in pain, it shot through her body from her bleeding knee's and elbows. She tried to crawl away but Cruella grabbed her legs and dragged her into the bushes. Elsa put a tight hand over Natalia's mouth.

"Nat! Nat! please answer me Nat!" Calleigh stood there, looking around nervously. Calleigh pushed her hair back with a shaky hand.

"You make a noise and your death will be _so _painful..." Elsa whispered angrily into Natalia's ear. Cruella was in the bush behind Calleigh. Natalia let a tear slip from her eyes. _'Run Calleigh! Please!'_ Natalia thought to herself.

"Nat!" Calleigh turned to look to the east but the next thing she saw was **darkness**.

* * *

Sorry its short. Its a filler chapter.

**-B.S**


	14. Your Fortune Is In The Wind

"Let's go Cruella! They aren't gonna wake up yet, We hit them over they're heads real hard!" Ezma tugged on her sister's jacket. Cruella nodded and they walked away, side by side. Calleigh opened her eyes and suddenly tasted the gag that was in her mouth. She pushed the gag out with her tongue. She turned her head and saw her friend laying there, she wasn't moving, she wasn't sleeping,and she wasn't dead. Calleigh squirmed next to her friend.

"Sorry about this Nat." Calleigh drove her elbow into Natalia's abdomen which made the brunette flinch in pain.

"Danmm Salleig!" Natalia's word were mumbled by the gag. She fell to her side and pushed her feet hard onto Calleigh's thighs.

"Nat, I have no idea where we are but I smell salt water. We must be near the ocean." Calleigh lifted her hand as high as she could since she was all tied up, just like Natalia. Calleigh lifted her hand high enough to pull the gag out of Natalia's mouth.

"Cal...," Natalia breathed deeply, "Do you have any food? I'm starving!"

Calleigh reached into her jacket pocket and searched but she didn't find any leftover candy from the party.

"OMG!" Calleigh whispered happily. Natalia, wide-eyed, looked at Calleigh worried.

"What? Cal?" Natalia asked.

"The fortune cookie!" Calleigh screeched. Natalia flopped on her ass and smiled real wide.

"I'd hug you if we weren't tied up!" Natalia laughed. Calleigh read the message out loud again and for the whole next hour and a half they tried to fathom it. Suddenly footsteps were heard running their way, three pairs of footsteps. Calleigh tried to quickly stick the fortune in her jacket again but it was to late, the sisters took them by their hands and feet and threw them into the back of a combat car. As the car drove away, the fortune was swept in the wind toward the ocean, to never be seen again.

* * *

More to come very soon!  
What's gonna happen if the fortune is lost? Will they be able to switch back without it?

**-B.S**


	15. A Journey Soon Begins

"H, I have to work their case!" Eric and Ryan had just been informed that they couldn't work their girlfriend's case.

"It's a Stetler rule. Sorry guys," Horatio looked down at his shoes, his glasses hanging on his middle finger, "But you have a case down on Miami beach. Teenage girl that has massive head trauma that was most likely caused by the bloody rock next to her. Again I'm sorry."

"Ya thanks H." Ryan said as he and Eric walked to his Hummer.

* * *

The two men walked down the beach on that hot Friday. Tara Price was closely examining the victim that was just now identified as Leslie Powers.

"COD?" Eric asked sarcastically looking at the immensely huge rock that was completely covered in blood. Tara only nodded and smiled.

"I think an officer said he saw something by the beach. He needed a CSI to bag it as evidence." Tara nodded in the direction and also pointed it out.

"Thanks Tara." Eric walked to the tide and saw a piece of a paper stuck to a wet, moldy rock. He pulled his pants up and bent down to look at the paper. He picked it up and turned it around, there were words on it that he read out loud.

_'A Journey Soon Begins. It's Prize Reflected In Another's Eyes. When What You See Is What You Lack, Then Selfless Love Will Change You Back.'_

Eric's eyes widened, "RYAN! CALL HORATIO!"

Ryan and Tara looked up worried and Ryan ran next to his friend. Ryan looked at the fortune.

"It's a fortune?" Ryan laughed quietly.

"I was with Calleigh the night before they disappeared and she said that the only thing she remembered from the fortune is that it said something about a prize reflected in something. This says _'It's Prize Reflected In Another's Eyes'_."

"Why the hell am I still standing here!?" Ryan whipped his phone out and called Horatio on speed dial.

* * *

If you don't know what, _'A Journey Soon Begins. It's Prize Reflected In Another's Eyes. When What You See Is What You Lack, Then Selfless Love Will Change You Back'  
_then go to chapter 3.

**-B.S**


	16. Prize Reflected In Another's Eyes

The sun was setting on the east side of the beach. Tara had loaded the body into the van and was driving away when Horatio and Stetler arrived. Horatio walked up to Eric and Ryan with his glasses on. The boys handed Horatio the baggie that contained the fortune in it.

"I knew you guys would find this here," Horatio whispered to them before Stetler came, "I gave you this case because I knew you'd find it. Tara was in on this. Now you can work the case since you found a piece of key evidence."

Rick walked up to them with a fake smile and said with a struggle, "Good...Job."

"We're gonna need to bring the dogs in. Do you guys have anything the scent dogs can sniff that belongs to Calleigh or Natalia?"

"I might have something in the car that belonged to Natalia." Ryan said as he ran to the Hummer. He snapped his gloves on and started to look. The night before, when Ryan drove Natalia to the party, She was combing her hair in the car and when she was done she stuck it in her jacket pocket. Natalia said she didn't want to take her jacket inside since it was so warm out so she left it hiding in the car. He looked under the seat and found the black silk jacket.

"Will this work?" He lifted it in the air and Horatio smiled and nodded. They called for the scent dogs and they arrived ten minutes later. They put the jacket close to a dog's nose and the animal automatically caught a scent. The dogs started to run towards the north but they lost the scent where car tracks started. Eric lifted the car tread. Hopefully that would give them a specific car.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Instead of yelling at us, You should being thanking us." Ezma told them.

"Thank you for kidnapping us... Oh! and thank you for tripping me Cruella!" Natalia said sarcastically and Cruella nodded.

"Jake wanted you dead already... But we couldn't do it!" Elsa whined as she turned the steering wheel. Natalia and Calleigh looked at each other and were confused.

"When you dated Jake, we liked you... You were fun to hang around with but when we found out that he wanted us to kill you, We said no. That angered him and we kidnapped you to keep you alive. We took Natalia because we know that you guys switched body's." Ezma explained.

"How... How did you know?" Calleigh asked.

"When we saw you go into the bathroom with Natalia, we glued our ears to the door and Elsa cracked the door open and saw you guys... That's when we found out." Ezma answered.

"And now Jake is coming after you guys. If you don't trust us then you can get out of this car and you'll see how you're gonna end up with a gun shot wound." Cruella said.

"You guys are... Good?" Ezma turned her body around to face them and nodded her head.

"We paid off all the money we stole from Miami-Dade and we've been looking for a job. Jake didn't know this and we knew this what we had to do... For you." Calleigh smiled and looked at Natalia with a knowing smile. They were thinking the same thing.

* * *

PLEASE COMMENT!!!!

**-B.S**


	17. We Dont Trust You

"Do you believe them?" Natalia whispered to Calleigh. Calleigh knew these women, they have killed so many people, why would they suddenly want to change?

"No. Not for a second." Calleigh looked straight at the back of the car. They were in a combat car. It didn't have a trunk, it was just floor in the back. The three seats in the front were occupied by the sisters.

"We have to get out." Calleigh turned to face her friend.

"How?" Calleigh thought for a second.

"We don't trust you!" Calleigh announced and she kick the back door open. Elsa heard the back door fly open and she stepped on the brake. When Calleigh and Natalia jumped out, the car was only going about five miles an hour.

"Let's go!" Natalia yelled as they ran. Jake had been following them on his motorcycle. When he saw Calleigh, he stopped and cocked his gun. The sisters were running to catch Natalia and Calleigh. Elsa saw Jake pointing his gun at Calleigh, who was really Natalia.

"NATALIA!!!" Elsa screamed. Ezma and Cruella looked to see what Elsa was screaming about. When Ezma saw Jake, she ran as fast as she could.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

* * *

"It's a combat car, H." Eric ran up to his boss.

"Good Job. I'll send out a Bolo." Horatio walked away.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT!**  
**-B.S**


	18. People Can Change

_"We don't trust you!" Calleigh announced and she kick the back door open. Elsa heard the back door fly open and she stepped on the brake. When Calleigh and Natalia jumped out, the car was only going about five miles an hour._

_"Let's go!" Natalia yelled as they ran. Jake had been following them on his motorcycle. When he saw Calleigh, he stopped and cocked his gun. The sisters were running to catch Natalia and Calleigh. Elsa saw Jake pointing his gun at Calleigh, who was really Natalia._

_"NATALIA!!!" Elsa screamed. Ezma and Cruella looked to see what Elsa was screaming about. When Ezma saw Jake, she ran as fast as she could._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

* * *

Jake's eyes were closed from the impact of the shot, but when he opened them, His smile faded off his face.

"NO!" Jake yelled. Calleigh opened her eyes and saw Natalia just standing there.

"NOOOOO!!!" They heard Cruella scream. Elsa and Cruella fell at Natalia's feet. The two women that were standing looked down and saw Ezma laying there bleeding from four bullet wounds. Natalia and Calleigh bent down and whispered gentle words.

"Stay with me Ezma," Cruella cried with one already bloody hand tightly covering one gushing wound, "Stay with me."

Ezma turned her head towards Calleigh and Natalia. Ezma lifted her hand and Calleigh grabbed it. Natalia was crying.

"Why didn't you..," Ezma choked on the blood that was coming out of her mouth, "believe us?"

"I'm sorry..." Calleigh cried to herself.

"People can change..." And that were Ezma's last words. Cruella grabbed Ezma's face with her red hands, it left red streaks on the woman's face. Cruella cried very loud. Natalia and Calleigh realized at that second what they had did to them. They didn't just kill a woman... They killed a best friend and a sister.

* * *

"CALLEIGH!" Eric screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Over Here!" She yelled back. Eric and Ryan ran towards them and hugged them once they reached them. All the cops rushed toward the sisters that remained alive.

"Cruella and Elsa Sinister, Your under arrest for the kidnapping of Natalia BoaVista and Calleigh Duquense. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney, If you do not have one, the court of law will assigned you one." Horatio said as a FBI agent put handcuffs on them. Calleigh was waiting for the sister to say they did nothing wrong but the sister had their eyes on their feet and let their hair cover their faces. The paramedics took Ezma to the hospital but they all knew she was dead.

"Eric... They didn't kidnap us, well they did, but for good," Calleigh looked him in the eyes, "They're the good guys. Jake is the bad guy"

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT!  
-B.S**


	19. It's Not Your Fault

Calleigh paced in the break room. What if Jake was fast enough. Calleigh knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he escaped. Calleigh took a seat next to Natalia. How could she not see that they were the good ones, and that they _did _change there lives around to face the good side. She was the evil one at this moment. Calleigh didn't even know if she should trust herself.

Natalia looked at her best friend, and she instantly knew the blond was beating herself up on the inside. Calleigh Duquense does_ NOT_show pain or remorse. Personally, Natalia was feeling the same way. They were good women who risked everything to help Natalia and Calleigh, but one of them was dead not Natalia or Calleigh. It's a great thing Calleigh didn't get hurt and selfishly she's glad she wasn't, but Ezma, nor any of the sisters deserved the death penalty.

Eric walked into the room and Calleigh jumped out of her seat. Natalia followed Calleigh and they were now standing in front of Eric, waiting for the news.

"We... Got him." Eric smiled wide as Calleigh hugged him tightly.

"Where?" Natalia asked.

"He was so close to the border of Miami that Ryan was practically peeing on himself." Eric laughed.

"Thank God." Calleigh sat and hid her face behind her hands. Natalia sat down next to her and swung her left arm around Calleigh. The Bulletgirl lifted her head up and smiled at her friend.

"He's going down for murder and attempted murder of a CSI. That adds up to a lot." Eric lifted Calleigh's hand and kissed it gently. He began to walk away when Calleigh called him back.

"Cruella and Elsa." Calleigh stated simply. She didn't want to put the words Cruella, Elsa, and jail in the same sentence.

"I talked to the judge on the phone." Eric looked at her, not getting what she wanted to know.

"Are _they _going to jail?" Calleigh choked her tears down.

"The judge said it's a little early but he doesn't think they will send them to jail, especially if you say something on their behalf in court. Both of you." The women nodded.

"We'll do whatever it takes to make them free women." Natalia answered for both of them. Natalia stood up and left Eric and Calleigh alone.

"Eric?" Calleigh leaned onto Eric when he sat down next to her.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Do you think people can change?" Calleigh let a tear slip.

"Yes, I do." Eric hugged Calleigh.

"Those were her last words. People Can change." Calleigh was sobbing now and Eric wanted to make her feel better. He hugged her and whispered calming words in her ear.

"It's not your fault. _It's not your fault_." Eric let a tear slip from his own eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT!  
-B.S**


	20. I'm Me Again

Caleigh stood there, watching the priest talk. She shifted her eyes to look at Ezma's picture that was on top of the coffin. She had her hair down, it made it look like black smooth rivers flowing down her shoulders and back. Her eyes were sparkling. She was smiling, Ezma looked very beautiful. She couldn't bear to look at the face of the woman she killed. It was her fault, no matter what Eric and Horatio or anyone else says. The priest asked if anyone wanted to bury something with the coffin. Many people stood and placed items that were probably Ezma's favorites. There were flowers, key chains, T-shirts, and even letters that men and women placed onto the black box that had a snake carved neatly on top. Calleigh closed her eyes for a moment.  
She breathed out and walked up to the box and placed a letter on top. There were only three words on it but they could make Calleigh burst into tears._ People can change_. Calleigh looked down at the coffin, she wanted to look at Ezma. She wanted to rip the off the cover and look at her. Not that it would make her feel better, she just wanted to. She wanted to hold Ezma's cold lifeless hands and see if she could bring her back to life. Or maybe Ezma could bring Calleigh back to life?  
Calleigh stepped back into her spot on the grass, Natalia took hold of her hand. Calleigh looked at her feet and listen to what the priest was saying. He was reading from the bible. He said that the burial would begin at that moment and Calleigh looked up. The coffin was sinking into the rich soil. The man in the corner was turning the wheel that was controlling the machine. Calleigh couldn't watch the rest. She closed her eyes again and tuned everyone and everything out. Everyone said their last goodbyes and then walked away. Natalia looked at Calleigh and asked if she was okay.

"I'll be fine... in time." Calleigh pushed her hair behind her ear and gave Natalia a fake smile.

"Time is good." Natalia hugged Calleigh. Cruella and Elsa were leaning on an Oak tree that was in the back. Natalia and Calleigh turned to look at them. Cruella couldn't look Calleigh in the eyes, she would look anywhere just to avoid eye contact. Elsa took Cruella's hand and they walked up to them. Cruella finally looked at Calleigh.

"People can change," Cruella grabbed Calleigh's hand, "But there are some people you can't trust. Calleigh, It's not your fault this happen."

Calleigh threw her arms around the two remaining Sinister Sisters. They rubbed their hands up and down Calleigh's back. Calleigh back away and wiped her tears.

"Thank you." Calleigh whispered. Natalia smiled and hugged the sisters, gentley saying apoligizes in the womens ears.

"We uh... we got you a job... at the lab." Calleigh smiled. Elsa smiled really wide.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Elsa ran towards the car. Cruella nodded and walked off to get in the car with Elsa. Before Calleigh and Natalia talked, they could hear Cruella scream, "I'm Driving!"

Calleigh turned towards Natalia, "I guess we're stuck like this."

"When I was a little girl, I did not want my life to end up like this." Calleigh laughed.

"You've been here for me through everything. I truly... I love you Nat." Calleigh smiled.

"I love you too Cal." Natalia smiled but soon frowned when the ground started to shake. They both feel on the ground and waited for the ground to be stable. Calleigh opened her eyes. When she stood up, she saw Natalia and not herself.

"IM ME AGAIN!" Calleigh jumped and laughed. She fell on the ground and slapped Natalia a few times.

"What?" Natalia asked, eyes still closed. Calleigh just smack Natalia's stomach.

"We're back to normal!" Calleigh yelled and Natalia's eyes shot open. Natalia felt herself and smiled at Calleigh.

"What did we do though?" Natalia asked. Calleigh thought for a moment.

"_Selfless love will change you back'_!" Calleigh smiled. Eric and Ryan came to check if they were okay.

"Girls!" Eric screamed. Calleigh stood up and ran to Eric. She kissed him deeply.

"What are you doing Natalia!" Eric pushed her away.

"It's me you dumb ass." Calleigh kissed him again. He didn't stop her this time. Ryan ran to Natalia and they kissed too.

"Let's go celebrate!" Eric smiled.

* * *

**Still more to come!  
PLEASE COMMENT!  
B.S**


	21. Shake It To The End

Calleigh and Natalia smiled at each other from across the table. Eric and Ryan were to busy getting the food.

"Cruella and Elsa will start work on Monday. Cruella will be your assistant. Elsa will be my assistant. Everyone's happy." Natalia sighed.

"But at least they won't always be our assistants because aren't they going at night to college to get a degree in Forensic science?" Calleigh asked with that Southern accent.

"Yep. I'm glad this whole thing happen." Natalia laughed thinking about all the things that happen.

"Hands down the best thing that ever happen to me." Calleigh pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"And screw anyone who thinks different!" Cruella and Elsa laughed, showing Calleigh and Natalia a stereo. The women ran outside and the sisters entered the kitchen of the restaurant from the back door. They plugged in the extension cord and ran outside to plug in the radio. Once they did that a fast song bursted out of the speakers.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that_

_ Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back_

_ Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

Calleigh and Natalia ran inside and grabbed their boyfriends' hands. Soon the whole restaurant was outside and dancing.

"Will you marry me?" Ryan asked Natalia.

"What?" Natalia yelled over the music.

"Will you marry me!?" Ryan yelled. Natalia smiled and cried at the same time.

"Yes!" Calleigh and Eric smiled at them and kissed each other deeply.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It_

_ Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It_

_ Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It_

_ Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It._

* * *

Shake it- Metro Station

THE END

**-B.S**


End file.
